"it's a small world"
Walter Elias Disney opened an attraction called "it's a small world". The first version opened in 1964 at the 1964-65 Worlds Fair. Then most of the parts that was built for the Worlds Fair was shipped to Disneyland to build a permanent version of the ride there which opened in 1966. "it's a small world" has then been a popular attraction and every Disney Resort has one. Disney World's was built in 1971, Tokyo Disneyland's was built in 1983, Disneyland Paris' version was built in 1992, and Hong Kong Disneyland's version was built in 2008. Unlike the one at Flynn's Contemporary Resort, this version is more related to the original "it's a small world". The original Sherman Bros. song is retained in the ride. The ride is stylized in the original Mary Blair style with a Phineas and Ferb twist. Like Disneyland USA's and Hong Kong Disneyland's version, the ride contains Disney Characters (including Phineas and Ferb characters) scattered out in places where they fit like Peter Pan is in the England scene. Phineas and Ferb's Starlight Universe Resort A version of this ride is in this park with the following scenes. This version will also have a holiday overlay called "a very merry small world" where not only do the nations celebrate Christmas and New Years, they also celebrate their own winter traditions like Chinese New Year with China. Scenes The Hello Room * Home The Wonderous Arctic * Canada * North Pole The Cold Eurasia * Greece * Russia * Turkey The Historic Europe * Scandinavia * England * Scotland * Ireland * Holland * France * Italy * Switzerland * Germany * Spain * Portugal The Sandy Middle East * Egypt * Isreal * Saudi Arabia The Wild Lands of Africa * Africa The Mystical Asia * Japan * Philippines * China * North & South Korea * Indonesia * India * Thailand The Rainy Rainforest * Paupa New Guinea The Oceania Islands * Under the Sea * Hawaii * Fiji The Southern Seas * Australia * New Zealand The Tropical Carribean * Bermuda * Cuba * Jamaica * The West Indes The Arctic Antarctica * Antarctica The Ancient Southern America * Other Spanish Countries * Brazil * Mexico The Spirit of America * United States The Transition Room * Messages of the World The Grand Finale * The Finale The Goodbye Room * Home S.S. Starlight Universe This version follows the version of the above but with less scenes. This version will also have a holiday overlay called "it's a small winter world". Scenes The Hello Room N/A Europe * Scandinavia * England * France * Italy * Germany Africa * Egypt * Rest of Africa Asia * Saudi Arabia * Philippines * Indonesia * Japan * Korea * China The Islands * Paupa New Guinea * Under the Sea * Hawaii * Australia * Cuba The Americas * Antarctica * Brazil * Mexico * Other Spanish Countries * North Pole * Canada * United States The Finale N/A The Goodbye Room N/A More to be announced